1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to surgical instruments and more specifically it relates to a circumcision instrument for performing a circumcision procedure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Male circumcision is one of the most commonly performed operations worldwide. Approximately 30% of men globally and 35% of men in developing countries are circumcised for religious, cultural, medical and other reasons, such as hygiene, aesthetics and peer pressure. Circumcision prevents not only urinary tract infections in infants, but also sexually transmitted diseases and cervical and penile cancer in adults. The World Health Organization, the Joint United Nations Program on HIV/AIDS and the US President's Emergency Plan for AIDS Relief have identified male circumcision as an effective means of HIV prevention in regions with high rates of heterosexual transmission. Male circumcision has been performed using many different techniques; at different age groups; with or without anesthesia; by medical and non-medical personnel. Each technique has its advantages and disadvantages. If circumcision is to be performed in the outpatient clinic under local anesthesia, the technique used should be safe and fast. Numerous techniques for male circumcision have been used, such as conventional circumcision, the Shenghuan Disposable Minimally Invasive Circumcision Anastomosis device, the plastic clamp technique and the Plastibell device.
Regardless of which method is selected, there are complications. The most common complication is bleeding. The Plastibell device is the most frequently used circumcision device in the world. It has to be worn for several days. There are also other complications of the Plastibell device, including the delayed separation of the ring, bleeding, localized superficial infection and proximal migration of the ring. If the Plastibell device does not release, complications can result such as penile edema and penile ischemia. In addition, some unusual complications may occur such as ischemic glans penis, urine retention and grievous penile injury as well as parental/care giver anxiety until the device falls off.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for an improved circumcision instrument for use in performing circumcision procedures.